


Cockslut

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, F/M, Femdom, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Law gets pegged by his dom!fem s/o and that’s the plot.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Cockslut

**Author's Note:**

> Contest prize for an anon on tumblr! Bit of a rushed ending because I was about 70 words from hitting the character limit for the prize lol 
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr under the same username! x

"Ass up." she ordered, digging her nails into Law's backside to give him some guidance. He gritted his teeth, a little annoyed to receive orders, a little embarrassed to be in such a vulnerable position, and a lot turned on by the feeling of the stiff dildo resting casually against his thigh.

His ears perked up as he heard the clicking of a bottle top opening. She poured a heavy amount into her hand, lubing up the strap-on until it was practically dripping onto the sheets below her. Then, she held the bottle up high and watched with hungry eyes as it poured onto his backside, trickling slowly down his thighs in slick streams. His body shuddered and he felt his cock twitch against the mattress at the cool feeling of the liquid on his heated skin. Her sticky hands curved at his bottom, kneading small circles into it, "Such a cute little ass, just begging to be fucked."

"Get on with it." He groaned, partially meaning it and partially testing her. He was infamous for being a little bratty when she took the reigns, but could he keep it up for this new adventure? They were both a little eager to find out.

Without warning, she slithered two coated fingers into his tight hole, eliciting a hissed cry from Law, "I’m not taking orders from you today. I'm gonna do things how I want. Got it, princess?" The humiliating nickname caused his cock to twitch once more, now fully erect as it settled uncomfortably between his abdomen and the mattress. He could hardly focus on that, however, as the feeling of her fingers roughly pushing in and out was driving him wild with lust.

Breathy pants faded into the sheets as he allowed her to toy with him. Each curve of her finger sent shock waves of unfamiliar pleasure that drove him mad, like a pathetic little virgin. She had finger-fucked his ass before, but something about this exchange felt different. Perhaps it was the thrill of just what she was preparing him for that was exciting him. She added a third finger and Law bucked his hips, arching his back at the feeling, "There. Such a good boy." He could practically hear that devilish smile of hers laced within her praises. He knew full well that she was going to wear him out tonight.

His breathing escalated into low moans and whines and he found his hips bucking against her fingers, beseeching for more. She wanted to continue toying with him, but she was just as needy to get to the main event as he was. So, she retreated her fingers which made Law groan at the loss of contact, "Don't worry baby, you're about to get a lot more."

Suddenly, Law found his body quaking with want. He was undoubtedly nervous, listening to the squelching sound of her lubing up the strap-on once more. He could feel his heart thumping violently in his ears as she gently placed the tip at his entrance. He began to feel a little anxious, but because she had worked him up so much with her fingers alone, he was also desperate to feel full again. She placed her soft hands on either of his hips, "Let's see how much of a cockslut you are."

Law hissed once again, eyes screwed tight, and gripped the sheets as she slowly pushed inside. It was painful, uncomfortable, and for a moment he wanted to change his mind. But as the tip rubbed against his prostate, and she was fully sheathed inside, a white hot heat enveloped his body and suddenly he craved so much more of it. He felt so full, almost to bursting, and yet something deep within him desired more. She trailed a sole finger down the length of his spine as she stilled inside him, letting Law get used to the foreign sensation of being so stretched out. It was like a wave of electricity, the combination of her gentle touch and the carnal pleasure of having her inside him. She watched in amazement as the muscles in his back rippled while he fought the urge to tense under her. 

She hummed in delight, witnessing his body twitch and quiver under her touch. He whined so pitifully and she was eager to give him just what he wanted, but not yet. Gripping his hips again, she slowly unsheathed until completely out, then pushed in again at an agonizing pace. Law cried out, tears pricking his eyes; whether due to the pain or the desperation he was unsure of. She continued this rhythm for a moment, leisurely sliding in and out, "You like this, baby?"

Law knew that she knew better than that. If he were to do this to her she would be far from satisfied. Such a fucking tease; wonder who she learned that from. Yet still, he nodded lightly, chewing on his bottom lip and arching his back for each entry. She watched as his tattooed hands gripped the sheets and an idea suddenly struck her. Still inside, she reached above law to retrieve the rope that still hung from the headboard due to a past sexual escapade. He couldn't even track her movements due to the overwhelming pleasure of her pushing deeper and deeper inside him, as if even possible, as she reached for the rope.

"Wrists." He didn't need further explaining. This was a command he was all too familiar with as he's used it on her many times. With a scoff, he crossed his wrists behind his back and allowed her to secure them with the rope she retrieved. While she was tying them, Law mindlessly rolled his hips against hers, begging for friction. She stopped her knotting to give a swift smack to his ass, "Misbehaving already?"

"You're just - ahhh - too goddamn slow." He challenged, cocking a brow up at her. Accepting his challenge, she gripped his hair, forcing his face into the mattress. She bucked harshly, pushing deep within, and leaned down beside his ear. As she listened to his deep panting, she whispered, "Too slow, huh? Well prepare yourself because I'm about to fucking destroy you."

His heart beat rapidly in his chest and he could feel the sweat rolling off his skin due to his body raging with desire and adrenaline. If only she could read his mind, she'd hear his confident dare; bring it on.

With that, she tightened the rope that secured his wrists, then pulled them up towards her chest as she began a relentless pace. The aching stretch of his arms plus the stretching of his asshole was overwhelming. As the cock slid in and out with haste, Law moaned loudly, shamefully, but it was unfortunately muffled by the mattress. He could feel the drool pooling and coating his face as he continued to cry out helplessly into the sheets.

Watching the cock disappear deep into his ass was breathtaking. She found herself feeling a little envious, wishing for a moment that she had an actual dick, just so she could feel just how tight he was. The force required to push in and out of him was proof enough that he was deliciously tight, but the girthy strap-on was stretching him beautifully regardless. Surely it was a little painful, but the way he moaned uncontrollably, spreading his legs little by little to get a better stretch, she could tell he was enjoying this. She watched with ardor as he continued to spread his legs further, meeting each of her thrusts with an eager smack of his backside. He groaned something against the mattress, but she couldn't quite hear.

She tangled her fingers in his hair once more, yanking his head back with a rough tug, "Can't hear you~"

"Fuck! Harder!" He pleaded with a gravelly sob. God, how he sounded so sexy when he begged. It was almost impossible for her to keep up with that sinful voice of his.

She untied his wrists, much to Law's surprise, tossing the rope carelessly to the side, "Flip over."

He did as she demanded, whining as she pulled out to help his wobbly legs, but his screams of pleasure resumed as soon as she slammed into him again. The eye contact was intense as she observed his every lecherous expression, feeling a wet heat beginning to pool at her own sex. Being able to actually watch her fuck him made Law unbearably aroused. The focused face she made and the way her breasts bounced as she pounded into him was beginning to make his cock ache even harder. Now that his wrists were free, he attempted to sneak his way down to relieve some of the tension. That was until she smacked his hand away, smirking deviously down at him.

She used her hands to push back his thighs up and into his chest, similar to how he liked to fuck her. Being the one to fuck him like this felt like the ultimate power move. He looked so vulnerable, so provocative as she held him down, exposed him fully, and pounded vigorously into his tight asshole. Wonder if I look even half this good when he fucks me like this.  
"P-please..." He whimpered, a shimmering blush beginning to tint his entire face. She could tell he was getting close.

"Please what, princess? Gotta tell me what you want."

His eyes averted as he clenched his teeth, fingers clawing at the pillows behind him. It was truly an odd situation as she was using all of his moves on himself. The control, the teasing, the positions, all of it. Now he understood why she would be so sexually frustrated. He just wanted to fucking cum! She released her grip on his legs so he could wrap them around her waist. She swore she wanted to stay in this position forever.

"I want to cum! Please, let me cum!"

"Hmm, you've been good, I suppose." She smirked, a little too eager to see him come undone.

She didn't even need the lube to assist in stroking his cock. The precum that leaked from his tip was just enough to help her pump easily. Law cried heavily now, his entire body was tingling as he was receiving mind-numbing pleasure in multiple areas at once. She gripped his cock, pumping it along to the rhythm that she fucked into him. His legs tightened around her, quivering from pleasure and eagerness to finish. He whined with her name on his lips, continuing to beg and cry out helplessly.

"That's it, baby. Cum all over this cock."

Her free hand reached to toss a leg of his over her shoulder, hitting him at an angle that quickly sent him over the edge, "Oh my go- fuck!" Stars littered his vision as he convulsed around the dildo, cum spilling onto her hand and his stomach. It was a lot more than either of them had ever seen and she couldn't help but be quite proud of that. Gently, she kissed at the leg that still hung over her shoulder, helping to place it down as he showed a struggle to move his body.

She reached over for the towel, wiping at her hand and his sensitive body which jolted at her touch. When she was finished, she went to unclasp the strap, until a weak hand stopped her. Puzzled, she looked down at her lover who stared back at her with a lustful gleam in his eyes, "Not yet."

She chuckled in disbelief, "You truly are a cockslut, Law."


End file.
